1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wicked vaporization systems, and, more particularly, to wicked vaporization systems using a heating element.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrically heated chemical delivery system, which is connectable with an electrical receptacle is known. For example, it is known to provide a housing which directly carries a pair of terminals, which extend therefrom and may be plugged into a conventional 115 volt electrical receptacle. The electrical terminals are electrically connected to a heater disposed within the body of the delivery system. A heat actuated chemical is disposed within the body and releases its gasses into the ambient environment with heat accelerating the release.
One method used to alter the amount of vaporizable material that is released in the environment is to control the air flow around the heating element. Controlling the air flow requires adjustable elements in the housing to alter the air flow that passes by the vaporizable material.
Another method of controlling the vaporization of the vaporizable material is alter the heat supplied by way of the heating element. This requires control electronics, which add substantial cost to the assembly.
What is needed in the art is a way to adjust the vaporization rate in a simple cost effective manner.